Prisoners
Gem & Gemma tell the others of four Venjix factories that they plan on targeting and blowing up. KABOOM! They know of these because they were held prisoner in one of the factories, along with other humans. So when Scott says he wants to develop a plan first, Gem & Gemma go to make things to go BOOM! Later Dillon listens to the tune from his pocket watch, still not knowing anything of his past. The Rangers & Dr. K are alerted to a new Attack Bot that has entered the city through a garbage shoot. The computers say it's a Ball of Yarn? But instead of finding a giant Ball of Yarn, the Rangers are met by Tenaya & the Generals. They unleash the Saw Bot on the Rangers. While the others battle the Saw Bot, the Black Ranger fights Tenaya 7. Back at the base, Dr. K realizes that the Saw Bot is learning the Ranger's every move the more they fight him. She tells the Rangers to cease all attacks. Gold & Silver arrive and blast all the villains, forcing them to retreat. While mixing detonating putty, Gem & Gemma are humming a familiar tune. The same tune from Dillon's pocket watch. The two tell everyone that they heard the tune at the factory they were held prison in. Their cell was next to a blind girl's cell, who would always hum that tune while she worked. She told them the song came from an old family heirloom carried by her brother. But they don't know the girl's name. Dillon is ready to go to that factory, but Scott tells him no that they need information & a plan first. To keep Dillon from leaving, Scott wants Flynn to remove the spark plugs from Dillon's car. But they're too late, and to keep them from following, Dillon took the spark plugs from their vehicles. So Dillon & Ziggy go a-wall to try and find the factory. When they get lost, Ziggy pulls out the map Gem & Gemma made for them, but they kinda have a hard time reading it. The two are soon ambushed and overwhelmed by Grinders. Luckily Summer comes to the rescue. Plus she knows that they are supposed to head for the rainbow the unicorn horn is pointing towards. Dr. K reads a note to Scott & Flynn, that Gem & Gemma left, telling them that they left to go on a "Super Secret, Super Fun Mission". So that leaves just Scott & Flynn. And to make things worse, the Saw Bot has returned. Dillon, Summer & Ziggy have made their way to the Grinder Factory. Now they just have to make it inside. They make their way in by putting on the same clothes as the human prisoners. Dillon & Summer manage to enter a guarded room, thanks to a distraction from Ziggy. They begin reading & downloading information from a computer screen. But just as Dillon is about to learn the name of his sister, the Grinder enter and destroy the computer. Now the three Rangers have to escape the factory. Thanks to Ziggy's shadow puppets, the three manage to escape the Grinders and head back to Corinth. Back in the city, Red & Blue were having a hard time with the Saw Bot, but Gold & Silver have arrived to help. With their Sky Shift Blazers, the two blow the Saw Bot away. The other Rangers rejoin the fight, just as Venjix revives the Saw Bot in giant form. Gold & Silver blast the Saw Bot with their Zords. And the Zenith Megazord fires its blast to destroy the bot. Scott starts to chew out Dillon, but realizes that Dillon just wants to find his sister. Dillon says he has to go back out to the factory. Summer then tells them they all have to go back. The information Summer downloaded onto her morpher shows what they were really building at the factory. It's a doomsday weapon weapon, capable of blasting through the city shields and leveling Corinth.